1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanogripper device having a length measuring function, which is capable of handling ultrasmall machines and is also capable of measuring dimensions of the ultrasmall machines, and a method for length measurement executed by a nanogripper device having a length measuring function.
2. Description of Related Art
The robust progress in micro-machining technologies achieved by adopting semiconductor processing technologies has invigorated interest in research and development of ultrasmall machines. Ultrasmall machines on the order of microns are handled by using ultrasmall pincettes (hereafter referred to as nanogrippers) (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H7-52072). Various types of actuators such as electrostatic actuators, thermal actuators and piezoelectric actuators have been proposed to be used to open/close nanogrippers.
For instance, electrostatic actuators in the related art include an actuator that employs a comb-shaped electrode. This actuator opens/closes the arms as the voltage applied to the electrode is controlled. In addition, in the device disclosed in the publication quoted above, an actuator that engages in reciprocal movement is used to open/close the arms incrementally in predetermined steps.